Never Wither
by SuperYuuki
Summary: A collection of Ulqui x Hime poetry.
1. Dissolve into Dust

**A/N I thought some poetry would just be relaxing to write, like a glass of fresh water. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Bleach me no own.**

. . . . . . . . .

**Dissolve into Dust**

Fear

Was the last thing I felt

When I did feel it, I was not afraid of him

Rather, I feared forgetting

I feared that one day I would forget

Forget the exact shade of his eyes

Forget the feel of his cold hands

Forget the way his voice sounded

To forget he whom I had

Loved

As the ash scattered

I feared

That eventually

My memories

Would dissolve into dust, too


	2. Color

_Color_

There was no color in Las Noches.

It was all black or white

The most basic colors

The plainest

The most boring

The most depressing colors ever

And Orihime was immersed in it

Surrounded by nothing

Anything with color was welcome

But there was no color

There was no color to welcome

Except for that emerald green

That occasional, vibrant green

But it accompanied something as emotionally bankrupt as the walls

Sometimes the arrival is a good thing

Sometimes it's a bad thing

But it was change

It was proof that time was passing

Sometimes the color brought news

News that normally upset her

But it was proof that there was hope

The hope was sometimes a feeble light

Sometimes it was strong

But when the hope was strong

The color did its best to smash it

But it was color

And color was the only thing that kept her sane

She loved the color green

. . . . . . . .. . . .

**Oh, I know it's hard to tell when she talking about the literal color green and when she talking about Ulquiorra. I did that on purpose.**


	3. Discovery

**Discovery**

Aizen discovered you

I thought nothing of you

Except that you were pretty

By human standards

As time goes by

Taking care of you

I make you think

That I think

That you're annoying

But truthfully

I am genuinely curious about you

Your life

I want to hear your voice

Woman

Inoue

Orihime

Whatever you wish to called

When I'm with you

I begin to believe that

Emptiness

Just might be a bad thing

But now

Just as I am dissolving

I realize that

Even though Aizen

Created me

You were the one

That found me.

**. . . . . .. . . . . .. .**

**A/N** I want you all to realize that I don't plan these ahead. I just give it a name and then start typing. But they've all turned out pretty good! ^.^


	4. Time Eats Us

**Time Eats Us**

Time

It chews at our very beings

Making us forget who we are

What we knew

Who we knew

But I never want to forget

I will never let time

Eat me

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N O.o um . . . okay then. Good luck with that, Orihime.


	5. Haiku Assignment

A/N This one chapter is in story format. And I think I got the name of their teacher wrong. '-.-

. . . . . . . . .. . .

"Class, you all did great on your Haiku assignments," the teacher said. "But Inoue-san's haikus were especially interesting."

Orihime looked slightly pale. Her friends might pick up the meaning of this.

"It's so great that I'd like Inoue to read it aloud to the class!" Ms. Oochi said.

Timidly, Orihime walked up to the front of the classroom and retrieved the paper that had her poems on it.

She meekly began to them aloud.

"A dark shade of green

Tears are there forever and ever

No way to stop them."

No one had really caught it yet, except maybe Ishida.

She began to read the next one.

"I am not afraid

I would never be afraid

At least, not of you."

She could tell that that one had vaguely been caught by Ichigo, but he wasn't sure yet.

He would be after the next one.

"Why don't you ever smile?

I try to make you do so

But you never do."

Now every person in her class that had happened to have been in Las Noches was staring at her, wide-eyed.

Ms. Oochi clapped, "There's just so much feeling in them! Please, Inoue-san, are those poems based on anything that happened to you?"

Orihime tried to smile, but failed, "I guess. Sort of."


	6. U L Q U I O R R A

**A/N:** I like writing just … randomly like this. It gets rid of the writers' block.

This one… will be … different… though. OMG.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Orihime sat cross-legged on the floor, a number of paper spread out in front of her. It got so boring in Las Noches. She had nothing else to do besides draw, write, or stare out at the moon. She'd spent most of the day already drawing, then she tried to write a short story, but that didn't work out too well.

Then she decided to write poetry. Nothing complicated, just some simple, normal 'word' poems.

She looked over her finished results.

**H**aven

**A**bundance

**L**ove

**C**alm

**Y**outhful

**O**chitsuki (calmness)

**N**akama (friends)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**L**onely

**A**lone

**S**ad

**N**octurnal

**O**ld

**C**hilly

**H**arsh

**E**normous

**S**and

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**U**biquitous

**L**ecturer

**Q**uiet

**U**nhappy

**I**conoclast

**O**bservant

**R**ealistic

**R**espectable

**A**ffectionate

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

The last one she was really proud of. 'Iconoclast?' Who knew words like that? An iconoclast is an 'attacker of cherished beliefs,' which fit him well considering his many harsh questionings of her faith. Orihime still couldn't believe she knew a word like that! But then again, halcyon was also what primary school teachers would call a 'dollar word.' Ubiquitous was pretty good, too. Ulquiorra did somehow have that odd way of being everywhere at once… in a weird way.

Then she thought about the 'A' in 'Ulquiorra.' She had a good reason for putting 'affectionate'. Underneath Ulquiorra's cold, heartless, exterior, she could almost see a lost, little kid, just begging to be loved.

That thought made her giggle a bit.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Came a voice.

GAH! Had he been here the whole time? Maybe? Looking over her shoulder like that?

'Scary, creepy, stalker, creeper,' the words repeated in her head.

He stared at the paper for a moment. "Woman, I hate to ask this, but what is an 'iconoclast'" he asked.

HAHA! Even he didn't know!

She told him and he nodded before walking back out the door.

A flitter of paper caught her eye. She picked up the folded piece of paper and carefully separated the meticulously creased paper. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but she figured it was Ulquiorra's, because only he would have handwriting that neat.

To her surprise, there was a word poem, one of her name.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**O**ptimistic

**R**efined

**I**nteresting

**H**opeful

**I**nsecure

**M**audlin

**E**nigmatic

**I**nnocent

**N**oteworthy

**O**rnate

**U**ndefeatable

**E**thereal

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

She gaped at the paper.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N:** Maudlin is nostalgic or sad. I swear, I am going to use the word 'iconoclast' in front of my English teacher and see her reaction… I now have a new favorite word! It use to be 'antidisestablishmentarianism,' but even though I still recite the spelling out loud in random places to freak people out, I like this one better.


End file.
